


stray cats

by magique



Series: abandoned bbys [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magique/pseuds/magique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, I’ve got a spare room I haven’t touched since I moved in and not much of a head for business. I thought we could help each other out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	stray cats

**Author's Note:**

> an early scene in a story i _really_ want to write in which draco and neville's accidentally-adopted cat emma are ridiculously similar in their jerk-butt rudeness and inability to show affection like functional people. 
> 
> neville just seems to collect douchey animals in my writing now that i think about it, what with his tawny owl douglas in my blaise/neville series who delivers letters in his own time, neville, ok, srsly. and douchey plants too, because lol. i just think neville grows up into the type of person who can see past all that and make them sort of sweet on him. which is probably why i ship him with draco and blaise.

“Look, I’ve got a spare room I haven’t touched since I moved in and not much of a head for business. I thought we could help each other out.”

“I don’t need your _pity_ , Longbottom,” Draco says coldly.

“Don’t you?” Neville asks, because he doesn’t really feel sorry enough for Draco to pretend it’s anything but what it is. “Malfoy, couldn’t you just do something the easy way for once?” 

Draco sneers and goes back to work like Neville’s not there, so Neville sighs and says, “Fine, you know where I live,” and goes home to water the belladonna.

He opens his front door several hours later to Draco Malfoy with his school trunk at his feet and a battered old Comet 260 in the crook of his elbow. He scowls when Neville wordlessly takes the trunk, and scowls harder at Emma, sandy from rolling in the dirt all afternoon, curled up on an armchair by the fire. “Should’ve realised you were collecting all the strays you could find,” he mutters churlishly, but he follows Neville up to the spare room anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm whatevermortal on [tumblr](http://whatevermortal.tumblr.com/) & also [dreamwidth](http://whatevermortal.dreamwidth.org/) and i _always_ want new fandom buddies on both yo


End file.
